Unknown X
by Savage Fiction 47
Summary: The continuation/alternate timeline of Sonic X. It has no connotation to any of the video games(except a few)


**UNKNOWN X:**

This is not the story of one individual. This is the story of many and how their friendship changed the world and ultimately the universe and everything within and outside of it... PS I don't own any of the characters except a few...

**CHAPTER ONE:**

It was a beautiful day outside, Mobius is teaming with life. The birds are singing wonderful tunes of all sorts, flowers are blooming in millions of different colors, the sun is shining bright, here and there a lonely cloud is hovering by and the smell of chilidog sauce can be smelt a mile away. On one rooftop in the middle of a luscious green grass field lies a blue hedgehog sleeping with his face facing the sky and a smile crossing his face, hands behind his head and legs crossed he lay on the roof.

The sizzling of chillis on the frying pan can be heard and the humming of a mother rabbit while cooking dinner for her daughter, guests and herself. A pink hedgehog and a young rabbit are talking in the sitting room while sitting on the oversized couch and breading and combing each others hair.

DINERS READY! Called Vanilla towards the duo in the sitting room. The Pink one looked up and called back: "Coming Vanilla!" She and Cream then stood up to make their way to the living room. Just as they entered the living room Amy called for Sonic: "Hey Sonic the food's ready! Come and eat!"

As Sonic lay on the Roof and awoke to the voice of his colleague/ companion calling him to come and eat. He opened his eyes slowly and took a sniff at the air. His smile broadened and he stood up with his eyes closed again… "I love the smell of chili dogs in the afternoon.

As the others all sat down Sonic arrived in a blue blur all ready to dig in in the Bufe in front of him. "Very well you can all eat," said Vanilla. Just as Sonic was going to take the first bite out of his Chili dog he heard a thump on the roof. Little did he know that the thump on the roof will forever echo on and on in his mind. The thump on the roof would not only change his life and expectation of life but also that of his friends. Hardships, pain, and suffering he never knew existed he would eventually experience first hand...

**One day before:**

Sonic is running at moc 2 speeds down the grassy plane, he comes to rough terrain ahead with many boulders and rocks and trees 10 times his size, but he doesn't slow down... On the contrary, he speeds up, so much in fact that you can longer see his legs moving just blue. It looks as if there is a blue glowing spinning weel underneath him and you just see his upper body. He comes to the rocky terrain and runs over many of the boulders and does a series of jumps and acrobatic moves from one huge boulder to the next leaping incredible distances between each, the further he travels into the rocky terrain the faster he accelerates until you no longer see his upper body and he disappears in a blue blur.

Sonic is now traveling at speeds where everything around him starts to become blurry and it looks as if the environment around him is being stretched out like clay and even the wind appears to be stretched out in long seethrough stripes that Sonic is overtaking.

Even at these insane speeds, a red plane hovering above the ground seems to keep up and even catch up to Sonic. The cargo of the plane or more accurately the pilot is an orange two-tailed-fox hence the nickname Tails. Wearing a pair of goggles with dark orange tinted lenses and keeping his mouth closed so that the wind doesn't dry out his mouth or more likely because he is already all too experienced that slimy bugs don't taste very good. Upon closer inspection, it looks as though he is frowning but more realistically he is just focused on pursuing the speed king in front of him. He manages to pull alongside the blue speedster.

Sonic! Eggman's base is just up ahead!

Alright, Buddy good job on finding it!

(T)No problem!

Sonic then jumps up on the wing of the x-tornado and the duo fly over the last hill revealing the huge oversized metal base with Eggman's face on it facing them in the distance with smoke polluting the whole area making the sky a sick orange color. Sonic all used to the sight bears a smile on his face ready for some thrill and excitement and the main goal to free his friends from his arch nemesis. The two ready for action close in on the base.

Meanwhile inside the base…

Everything is dark… A radio that isn't receiving any frequencies can be heard in the background. The hallways are dark providing weak lighting... If you didn't know your way around or have a map at hand you would most certainly get lost in the vast mase of Eggman's huge metallic base. Everything is metal… the halls.. the floors.. the terminals… Metal with blinking lights and buttons everywhere. Cameras that around every corner there isn't an inch of ground that is not monitored. Huge oversized and strange spiked robots with two legs and armed with misles and heavy weapon infantry patrol around inside and outside the iron fortress. All kinds of strange dangerous robots patrol around the vicinity. Taking all shapes and sizes, all bearing the mustache logo of the twisted genius that created them with nothing but a spark of imagination and an unlimited supply of determination and genius.

The man with an oversized mustache wearing his strange clothes and dark blue tinted glasses. Sitting in front of a dimly lit terminal with the light reflecting on his bald head and tinted glasses giving him a menacing appearance. The screens showing many different areas each of which are unique and incredibly sophisticated, showing the base from all angles: The furnaces, the robots, the halls and the prisoners in their cells… But something is odd about the prisoners, not exactly the prisoners themselves but more their behavior, demeanor and the situation they find themselves in.. They are not very afraid, they are not aggressive, they are surprisingly calm and almost chirpy. The families are not split from each other, they are not starved, the food is plentiful and good. There is an overabundance of water. Everything they could need. All the prisoners are surprised about this fact and many of them comment on it. One Squirrel in particular comments on this and remarks. "I think Eggman has lost his edge... I know we're all supposed to be afraid of him and such but I mean if this is prison I almost wouldn't mind being here for the rest of my life. I mean we all get to see each other for half of the day only when we go sleep do we actually have to go back to our cells. The robots are nice too if we don't comply they roll us up in a blanket and take us to our cell.." Indeed it is strange because these robots which are labeled as caretakers are painted in bright colors and look nothing like that of which Eggman usually makes.

Back to Eggman who is sitting in his chair with his hands crossing and one leg crossed over the other, he observes the monitors. All of sudden in the center monitor we see Tails and Sonic in the airplane heading towards the fortress. Eggman just grins and says:"Finally after all our fights and all our past adventures today I will collect the last part of Vital information that will end you, you pesky hedgehog! Everything may appear normal to you but to me, it is a lifelong dream and months of planning finally all coming together. Today will create the tipping point of which I can finally get the edge I need to destroy you once and for all!" He clenches his fist in front of him and smashes the monitor in front him with a single punch. He stands up and walks into the dark hallway outside of the room he was in.

Back with Sonic and Tails….

The two spot the base.

(T)As always Eggman just has to go overkill.

(S)Hah! Yeah but it's never enough to stop us!

(T)I've got a bad feeling about this one Sonic.

(S)Don't worry we'll beat him like we always do!

The two finally fly over the fences entering the perimeter. They are greeted by heavy artillery machine guns, ray guns, missiles, and everything bases security systems have to offer. Tails just smirks and expertly and almost effortlessly dodged all of the oncoming onslaughts. He whips out his own firepower and transforms the plane into the x-Tornado. Firing his own machine-rayguns at the missiles in front of him causing a huge explosion in front of them. Sonic takes this as his cue and jumps off the wing in a spindash and through the fire. He makes his descent to the ground and lands on his feet. Without wasting any time he propelled himself forward and knocks all the small robots away in front of him trying to hopelessly stop him. All of sudden he is faced with a huge odd robot that looks like it was designed with a medieval concept in mind. The robot twice the size of the previous robots swung its huge arm towards Sonic. Sonic quickly retracted and dodged the attack while its arm was on the ground Sonic went into a spindash in less than a split second and traveled up the robots arm and knocked of its head. Sonic not wasting any time just carried on, the headless robot fell backward and like all Eggmans robots exploded when it fell backward on the ground. Three others like it stood in Sonics way. Sonic continued in his spindash and avoided all three of them swinging their arms at him. He dodged all of them and defying gravity with his spindash he went upwards and took all three their heads off in similar fashion as he did the first.

Many more robots awaited Sonic ahead. Tails providing air support fired missiles and his heavy artillery toward them blowing them all apart and clearing a way for Sonic to pass. The Victory was short lived however and many, many more appeared. Tails descended to Sonics level and fired upon the army in front of them. Sonic reverted back to his spindash and took out many as well. The two worked incredibly well as a team and both of them knew how to cover each other's backs and how to stay out of the others way. So the two cleared their way through the horde leaving nothing but robot debris and explosions behind.

Sonic jumped back onto the wing of the x-tornado and so the two neared the base…. All of a sudden a huge smoke cloud appeared in front of them with a huge red metallic figure ascending underneath the earth. It was so huge that Tails had to pull up in order to avoid this huge thing. Due to the smoke, you could only make out the silhouette of the figure. It was some kind of humanoid figure but with claws, a tail and spikes all over with glowing red eyes. When the figure stood fully erect it let out a deafening, shrill roar that cleared up all the dust.

(S)Whoah! Look at the size of that thing!

(T)It's, It's Huge!

Indeed it was. It was quarter the size of the dome-shaped base behind it.

It was red all over, it had glowing red eyes, Claws, spikes all over it, it appeared to be wearing mid-evil armor as well bearing the Eggman-logo on its stomach. To make it even odder the head was seethrough with Eggman very cleary inside and in control of it. The two looked in amazement and the sheer size of it.

(S) Man, Eggman didn't hold back this time!

(T) Yeah! No Kidding!

(E)Ooohh hoo ho! Hello Sonic, so what do you think of my latest invention? I call him the Egg Dragon!

(S)Well as always you never hold back when it comes to size!

(E)Well, it does have to do with my motto and also it's just a simple fact. Bigger is better!

(S)And you honestly believe that? I'll just send that thing to the scrap heap! Just like I send all your robots there anyway!

(E) Oh, Don't worry this time I can guarantee you things will be different!

(S) Hah! That's what you always say!

(E) Thoughts:*True but this time I know something that you don't, something that will eventually cost you your miserable insignificant life!*

(E)I guess we'll see then.

(S)Alright, let's get this party started!

Sonic went in spindash and immediately went straight for the head where Eggman was located. Eggman only smirked and the robot backhanded Sonic before he was even remotely close to the head. The Dragon had hit Sonic so hard that he went flying through three standing structures that looked liked buildings. Tails didn't hesitate to act and immediately launched a barrage of attacks at the dragon. Eggman just pressed a button on his console and a strange spherical shield appeared around the dragon stopping all of Tails attacks. Eggman then proceeded to press another button and sat forward, crossed his hands and just observed. Nothing Tails did could damage the shield.

Back on the ground, Sonic stood up on one knee struggling to stand up. He got hit very hard and got a lot of damage. With a lot of effort, he finally managed to stand up completely on both feet. He looked up at how Tails was trying to get through the shield. He immediately went into a spindash and headed straight for the shield. He hit the shield with tremendous force and the brightness of the shield actually flickered for a moment, but no matter how hard he span against it it wouldn't budge. Eventually, He stopped and started freefalling, Tails flew by and caught him on the wing.

(S)Man! That shield just won't budge!

(Tails) I guess It's time to use a ring!

(S) I think we'll need to use two. Just for in case.

(T)Alright, let's do it!

So Tails propelled the plain towards the dragon. Sonic jumped off and went straight for it. Tails shot two rings toward him and he caught both perfectly. He then went into a spindash and flew with tremoundes speed at the shield with a bright blue aura around him. He hit the shield at full force. It didn't break immediately but it started cracking, Sonic then span faster and caused an indent in the shield, then it immediately broke. Sonic then went back a bit to get some distance between him and the robot while the whole time in spindash mode. He then went full force toward the robot again. The robot backhanded him again but he stayed in spindash form and just came right back. The robot slapped him again and again but the same just carried on, Sonic kept on returning faster and faster until he was traveling at such speeds he was too fast to be slapped away. He hit it right in the back! The whole robot kneeled forward but he didn't even cause a dent he then kept on hitting it at these insane speeds that there were just these blue shining spirals around the dragon… Finally! A dent! Then another, and another, and another! After a while, the only thing intact was the bubble Eggman was in… Eggman now looking around frantic at how his creation just got trashed trying to do something stopped immediately when the whole bubble started shaking, the trashed body of the dragon now exploded!... As all Eggman's creations do after getting wrecked, sending Eggman and his robots flying into sky disappearing.

(T)Wow! That was probably his toughest creation yet!

(S)Nah, his had far worse!... Well, how about we head home and eat some chilidogs!

(T) *Sigh* You always want to eat chilidogs...

(S)*Thrusts his fist into the air and exclaims*THE FOOD OF AWESOMENESS!

With that, they broke into the base and were incredibly surprised at how may prisoners Eggman had!

(S)Woah, look at all these people!

(T)There must be hundreds of them!

(S)*Cracks his knuckles* Well time to bust them open!

(A random resident inside)Waaaiiiit! You can just press the big red button over there!

(S)*Looks behind him* Ooohhh! Thanks, Bud!

So Sonic goes and presses it and sure enough, it opens all of the cell doors. All the residents go to the nearest exit and are all in a surprisingly good mood and chatting. But yet no one thanks Sonic for saving them. And the freakishly know precisely where everything is.

(T)Sonic don't you think anything weird is going on here?

(S)Who cares! Mission accomplished let's go home!

And so the two speed off home.

Meanwhile back with Eggman…

AAAHHHHHHHH *CRRRRAAAAAASSHHHHHH!*

(Decoe)OWweeeee. I didn't even now I could get a headache...

(Bocoon) *Eyes making spirals* I Don't feel so cute anymore...

(Bocoe) Everything is spinning!

Eggman after barely hitting the ground jumps up and starts looking for something.

(E) Come On where is it. Where is it... AHA! Here it is!

In Eggman's hand seems to be some kind of tape. He wastes no time and Immediately pops it into a device. On the monitor appears the fight he had with Sonic that very day.

(E)…. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes! With this, I will finally be able to get rid of that blue rat! Muhahaha!

Flashes of different clips of the fight they had can be seen playing on Eggman's glasses...

_Well, I hope you enjoyed that and feel free to leave a review!_


End file.
